zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR/Images
TV Series Girdog.png File:GIR - Dog Suit Art.png Bloodygir.png|The infamous Bloody GIR. Gir.png GIR licks a hamburger.jpg Gir-and-Piggy-invader-zim-1604941-512-384.jpg pig and gir.png|GIR with a piggy. gir is cute.png|GIR operation gir.png|GIR File:GIR riding Piggy.png|"GIR, ride the pig!!!" dutygir.PNG|GIR's duty mode in The Nightmare Begins 0 xlarge.jpg|GIR's head in his dog suit. Zim-gir.jpg|GIR in his human child disguise. Gir And Zim relaxing.jpg|GIR and Zim Gir_V_Squirrel.jpg|GiR confronting a squirrel Images (15).jpeg Ancient GIR (Dog Suit Form).png|An older version of GIR (in dog suit form) from the 1999 pilot. GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|GIR without his disguise in the 1999 pilot. Duty Mode GIR.png|G.I.R in his extremely rare duty mode. GIR serious.jpg|GIR accusing Dib of intruding while in duty mode. Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png|Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum. Elf GIR.png|G.I.R disguised as an elf Zim and gir laughing together.png|GIR and Zim laughing. Gir making a fuss.gif|GIR making a huge fuss over something small. Gir Squeezing Zim's Cheeks (Planet Jackers).png Evil GIR.png|GIR in duty mode again GIR annoyed for once.png OOOHGIR.png ngbbs4b8c821664da0.jpg|GIR singing "the Doom song Early Gir.png|Early Gir Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-20h42m55s193.jpg .028 Gir & Zachary.png GIR doggy.gif GIR epic dance.gif GIR.gif GIR after a scolding.png Img-thing.jpg Gir xmas.jpg Gir potato.jpg File:Gaz Angry at GIR (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Gir salute.jpg Gir-Pig.jpg GIR happy.gif Gir so adorable.jpg Gir makeup.jpg File:GIR and Pig with tickets (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png Gir-is-sprayed.gif GIR dance.gif Gir crazy.gif Gir-screaming.gif Gir and pizza.gif Zim and GIR moose 1.jpg Attack of the saucer morons gifa.png Saucer Morons 3.jpg File:Alien Life - Fact or Fiction (Attack of the Saucer Morons).png File:I Love-ed You Piggy (GIR, Bad Bad Rubber Piggy).png Bad bad rubber piggy 1.jpg Rubber piggy.jpg Rubber piggy 4.jpg|Gir screaming at Dib's robot suit Bad bad rubber piggy 2.jpg FBI 3.gif Door 1.jpg A.jpg Dog brain 3.jpg Invasion of the idiot dog brain.jpg Dog brain 1.jpg Waffles 4.jpg File:NICK.png Happy GIR with piggy.png You gonna make biscuits.png File:GIR (I'm Naked, Walk of Doom).png Walk of doom 12.jpg File:GIR Eats Cupcake (Walk of Doom).png Zim and GIR WOD 1.png 19.25.PNG 19.22.PNG 19.16.PNG 19.14.PNG Zim door2 1.jpg GIR's newfound anger.png Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff.jpg GIR DOG.jpg GIR panics.png GIR serious.jpg Laughing maniacally in fire.png GIR with Dib.png Zim and GIR GIR goes crazy 1.JPG GIR goes crazy 2.jpg GIR goes crazy 4.jpg GIR Kissing Gaz (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png It Likes Me! (GIR, Walk of Doom).png GIR and Monkey 1.jpg Red Panel GIR (Bestest Friend).png Gir doom song.jpg Get off my head.png GIR on Dib's head.jpg Dib and GIR dancing.png Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff.jpg GIR pic for Zim WIKI.png Zim and gir screaming 1.jpg Parent Teacher GIR 1.png Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png Gaz and GIR salted nuts 1.jpg Merry dingling.png Elf GIR.png Zim & GIR with Santa in opening.png Minimoose xmas.jpg Snowman talking about Zim.png Gigantic plug.png GIR understands.png Zim instructs GIR.png GIR running aimlessly.png Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png Hi to the cow.png Sombrero cow.png Frustrated Zim and happy GIR.png Zim reminding Gir.png Zim complains about GIR's dysfuntionality.png GIR screaming waffles.png Mission failure.png Battle stance.png Lucid GIR.png GIR finished pummeling.png Zim extracting memory.png GIR mad at Zim.png GIR controlling Library.png Creepy GIR at an angle.png Evil GIR.png I did't like it.png GIR back to normal.png Goodbye from GIR.png Suck Munkey (NanoZIM).png Doom Song (Six Months Later).png I Love-ed You Piggy (GIR, Bad Bad Rubber Piggy).png GIR (I'm Naked, Walk of Doom).png Zim & GIR portrait.png GIR wants to frolic with the pigs.png Piggy Volcano.png Zim sees bees.png GIR frowning.png Zim's Old Man Costume.png Zim and GIR downtown.png Needed room for the cupcake.png GIR after a scolding.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-20h42m55s193.jpg NicktoonsComGIR.jpg NicktoonsComGIR1.jpg NicktoonsComGIR2.jpg NicktoonsComGIR3.jpg NicktoonComGIR4.jpg Gir dogsuit.png Gir screaming in dog suit.png Comic series GIRlaunchesPoodle.jpg GIRattacksPen.jpg GIRwithSquirrel.jpg PopcornGIR.jpg AlienMonGIR.jpg TunaGIR.jpg See also *GIR Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots